The Powers Around Us
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: Crossover SupernaturalxCharmed. A demon has been systematically draining psychicallylinked individuals, hoping to gain enough power to stop Good's Ultimate Triumph. His sight is now set on the two most powerful psychic beings, but their brothers are not g
1. Chapter One: Disturbing Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Charmed, no matter how much I wished I did.

A/N: I really shouldn't be writing this when I have so many other unfinished stories, but it won't get out of my head! I'm going to put this under Supernatural for now. If anyone thinks I should change it, or if anyone knows of somewhere else that I could post it, please let me know. Enjoy!

The Powers Around Us

Chapter One

The cavern-like walls were lit by unseen flames. Two dark figures bent their heads together in muted discussion. When another figure walked in, they both snapped to attention, indicating that, for the moment, this was their superior.

Without bothering with preemptive remarks, the bolder of the two lesser figures asked the question which they had been discussing. "Are you sure he isn't a Witch?"

The silhouette of the leader turned towards him as if unable to believe that he was being questioned.

"I mean," the now frightened being said. "It's just that his power is so much stronger than any Talent we have yet to encounter."

The leader laughed. "I assure you, Grash, he is only a Psychic Talent, albeit stronger than any in recorded history. We shouldn't have too much of a problem with taking him."

"And keeping him?" Grash asked, disregarding his leader's look of warning. "You yourself have told us that his brother is also a record breaker, but his Talent is Hunting."

"If I were you, I wouldn't ask so many questions."

Grash quailed at that. "I am sorry, my lord, I— "

But he never got to finish his statement before the fireball hit him. As he went up in flames, the leader looked upon him with disinterested eyes.

"So am I. I was hoping to put your death to better use."

OoooOoooOoooO

"Dude, what is your problem?"

Sam was startled out of his thoughts and looked over to the driver's seat. His brother was looking at him with both concerned and annoyed eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have been brooding for the past couple of days, you haven't been sleeping well at night, and you haven't been eating right. What the hell is going on, have you been having more of your 'visions'?"

Sam exploded at Dean's flippant attitude towards whatever the hell was happening to him. All his recent frustrations came flooding out. "You know what, Dean. Why don't you mind your own damn business! I am not going to take your attitude anymore. Something big is about to happen, whether you care or not! So why don't you just drive the damn car!"

Dean was taken aback by Sam's verbal assault. He had just been trying to lighten the mood, usually Sammy didn't take it that seriously. Whatever was bothering his brother, it was major, and it didn't sound good.

"Listen, Sammy, I'm sorry if— "

But Sam cut him off. "No, Dean, I'm sorry." He sighed and looked down. "It's just that this feeling lately has been so intense, and the dreams that accompany it are so chaotic and jumbled that I just can't make anything out of it. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Hey, what are brothers for if not to vent your frustrations on?" Dean answered lightly, though he was knit up with worry on the inside. Sam's feelings usually were a good indication that they had better be ready for one hell of a fight.

OoooOoooOoooO

Chris was worrying about something. Wyatt could sense that, but he could not tell what it was, which was strange because Chris never intentionally blocked his brother out of his mind, unless he wanted to protect Wyatt from whatever it was that was worrying him. But that was not how it was supposed to work. He, Wyatt, was the big brother. If anyone was to be protected by anyone else, it would be Chris being protected by Wyatt, not the other way around. The only way for this issue to be resolved, at least in Wyatt's mind, was to confront it.

Chris looked up from the Book of Shadows when he walked into the attic. Wyatt steeled himself for a battle of wills, noticing the stubborn look in his brother's eyes.

"What's going on?" he casually asked.

"Nothing," was the only reply he got.

"Chris, don't lie to me. Why are you shutting me out?" Wyatt pleaded, knowing that the best way to wear down his brother was to play the guilt card.

Chris bit his lip, but remained firm. "I'm not shutting you out. There is nothing going on, at least nothing important."

"That may work on Mom or Dad, but it won't work on me. You always sucked when it came to lying to me."

Chris smirked at the comment. "And you always sucked when it came to lying to anyone."

Wyatt frowned at that. "That's not true, I just can't lie to those I care about. I can lie to demons and the like. And you are changing the subject."

"Because there is nothing to talk about on the previous subject. Now if you don't mind, I have places I need to be," with that said, he orbed out.

Wyatt frowned again. He had never seen Chris act this way. Usually they were a well-oiled team, each backing the other up and relying on each other for everything. There had never been any secrets between them. But something had Chris afraid to confide in him. Whatever that was, it caused fear to flare up in Wyatt, fear that could only be ignited when one of his family, especially his brother, was in danger and he wasn't able to protect them.

Tbc…

What do you think? I hope I have piqued your interest.


	2. Chapter Two: Witches and Talents

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: I am so glad that this story has interested a few of you. And so as not to confuse any of you, I have listed the powers of Wyatt and Chris below. As you will note, Wyatt's are more physical and Chris's are more psychic, save for a few exceptions and those powers which they share. I've always seen the two as of a yin and yang kind of team, don't know about any of you.

Wyatt - Orbing, Healing, Telekinesis (manifesting like both Paige's and Prue's), Fire Pulse (displayed in Imaginary Fiends), Molecular Acceleration (Piper's exploding power) , Conjuring, Energy Balls, Shielding, and Sensing. Has not pulled Excalibur out of the Stone yet.

Chris - Orbing, Telekinesis (same as Wyatt), Telepathy, Empathy, Premonitions, Lightning (Elder power from Leo), Invisibility (same as previous), Sensing, and Molecular Deceleration (Piper's freezing power)

Also, the two of them share a bond like the Charmed Ones, but magnified.

The Powers Around Us

Chapter Two

Chris sighed heavily as he orbed into the safe haven of his room. He knew that Wyatt could sense where he had gone, but he also knew that he would respect his privacy, for the time being at least. Chris hated keeping something from Wyatt, and if Wyatt knew what it was he would definitely be yelling at him for keeping it a secret. But the premonition was so clear, so real, that it scared him. The oppressing dark, the helplessness, the isolation. He had a vague impression of someone else being there with him, but he could not see nor sense them. He knew it wasn't Wyatt, though. That was the worse part. He had been completely cut off from his older brother. The thought was enough to send a thrill of terror coursing through him even now when he could feel the strong presence of his brother in the attic.

Unfortunately for him, he had, at the thought of what he had seen, unconsciously reached out to his brother, broadcasting his fear loud and clear. Wyatt, in turn, immediately orbed down to him.

"Chris, please…"

At that, Chris broke down and opened his mind to Wyatt for him to see what he had.

Wyatt felt a multitude of emotions run through him as the image came to him. Fear for his little brother, anger at the one who would do this to him, and guilt because maybe he wouldn't be able to stop it. But, no, he couldn't think like that. He would not have his brother suffer like that.

"Don't worry, Chris. I won't let that happen to you."

OoooOoooOoooO

"So, what do we have?" Dean asked as they settled down into their room in the local motel.

"Young girl, Cindy Johnson, 24 years old, goes missing and ends up dead. Doctors says she died as a combination of dehydration and starvation," Sam replied, looking at a newspaper article.

"What's weird about that?"

"She was only missing for two days and before that led a very healthy lifestyle, at least, according to her friend."

"That friend got a name?"

"Amanda Weston."

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting in the living room of Amanda's apartment.

"I know you don't really want to talk about Cindy's death, especially to a couple of reporters— " Dean began to say but was interrupted by Amanda.

"I know you are not reporters."

"What?" Dean asked, acting like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I know you're lying, but I know that I can trust you. You see, I'm an empath. And I know that you are hear to find out what killed Cindy."

"You say 'what' killed her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you see, Cindy was a Witch. My guess is a demon got to her."

The brothers just looked at her and then to each other. Finally, Sam spoke.

"And you, are you a…?"

"No, I'm only an Empathic Talent. Cindy explained it once to me. You see, there are humans born with abilities called Talents. These occur naturally, making these Talents natural beings. Witches, however, are supernatural beings. They are still human, but they have the power to cast spells and the knowledge to brew potions. Most are also gifted with at least one Talent. Cindy's was a mild telepathic one."

The two brothers looked at each other. They seemed to have stumbled upon a whole new branch of their supernatural hunt.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter Three: Taken

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Wyatt hasn't pulled Excalibur out yet because he hasn't felt that it is time. Ages in this story: Chris - 21, Sam - 22, Wyatt - 25, and Dean - 26. Whether those are accurate ages or not for Sam and Dean, I don't care.

The Power Around Us

Chapter Three

As Sam and Dean were trying desperately to comprehend what they had just been told, Amanda screamed as a demon materialized behind them. The brothers whipped to see what was the matter.

"Woah!" Dean exclaimed, taking a step back. Sam didn't get the chance. The demon lunged for him and caught his arm. Before Dean could react, he had disappeared along with the demon.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled in anguish, looking around desperately for the brother he knew was not there. He whirled around on Amanda. "Where did that thing take him?"

Amanda stepped back in slight fear of the enraged man. "To the Underworld, I suppose."

"And just how do I get there?" Dean snapped.

"You can't."

"What do you mean, I can't? That demon has my baby brother!" he shouted.

"I don't mean that you shouldn't, I mean that you literally can't. You don't have the ability to teleport in any way. But I do know somewhere that you can go for help."

Dean looked her in the eye. "Tell me."

OoooOoooOoooO

Chris sighed as he walked out of the back of the restaurant and put the trash in the big dumpster. He didn't know how his mom had talked him into covering for her for today, or why, for that matter, had he been stuck with the restaurant when Wyatt got the somewhat less hectic job of managing the club. Wait a minute, scratch that. He didn't think he could imagine Wyatt in the kitchen, the idea was simply laughable.

With that thought in mind, he turned to go back in, but his path was blocked. Before him was a tall man with black hair and eyes the color of ice. Others quickly materialized around him, and he realized that he was trapped most efficiently. He reacted quickly, shooting lightning at the one that was obviously the leader. His aim was off, though, because at the same time, a dart had been launched at the back of his neck. He pulled the dart out and looked at before his whole body went slack. He fell to the ground, dropping the dart in the process.

His world faded into black and a cruel voice taunted him, "Night night, little Halliwell."

OoooOoooOoooO

Wyatt froze as he felt the fear from his little brother. He quickly orbed to where he felt it originate from, but he was too late. He fanned out his sensing, hoping to get a reading on where Chris was, but whoever had taken him had covered their tracks well.

He fell to his knees. How could he have let this happen? He grasped desperately at the link that bound he and Chris together, but something was blocking it. He thought of Chris's vision and he barely bit back a howl of anguish. He bowed his head in shame. He had promised Chris that he would protect him. With his head in said position, he was forced to look at the ground. It was then that he noticed the dart.

Tbc…

Enough reviews and I'll write the next chapter tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter Four: Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: I'm sorry the chapters are short, but I promise to update more frequently, if that's any consolation.

The Powers Around Us

Chapter Four

Dean looked skeptically at the building in front of him. It actually wasn't so much of a building as it was a rundown shack. This thing contained a door that would lead him to someone who could help his little brother?

He shook his head. He couldn't believe that he was listening to what that Amanda girl had told him. Magic School? What the hell was that? He had seen a lot in his day, but this was taking things a little too far. However, the truth was that Sammy had been taken, and he had no idea who took him or where they went, other than Amanda's vague answer of the 'Underworld.'

Sighing, he approached the entrance cautiously. He opened the door and stepped carefully inside. He took a few steps in, keeping the door open. He looked around, searching for some sign that would lead him to this 'magic' door.

Suddenly, the door behind him was slammed shut and a voice cut through the air. "Who are you? Why have you come here?"

Dean, not to be intimidated, demanded in return, "Why are you? And why the hell are you questioning me?"

Lights unexpectedly ignited around him. He blinked a few times and was able to make out the figure before him. She wasn't a very imposing figure. By the looks of it, she was in her mid-forties, but Dean could tell that she wasn't one to cross. She looked somewhat amused at his actions.

"Why am I questioning you? Could it be that you are trying to gain entrance into Magic School and haven't given me the reason as to why?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Dean shot back at her, not caring who the hell she was, just that she was trying to keep her from getting where he needed to go to help Sam.

"No need to get hostile," she replied coolly. "Magic School is under the protection of my family. Obviously you aren't evil nor are you non-magical, otherwise you wouldn't be able to be here. Now just tell me what your intentions are."

"How did you know I was here?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"You triggered a magical alarm that alerted us that someone had entered. Now, are you going to tell me or not?" she asked, annoyed.

Not knowing what else to do, he sighed wearily. "I'm here to find help. My brother was taken to the Underworld and I need help to get him back."

OoooOoooOoooO

Wyatt sat waiting in his father's office. He knew he couldn't keep Chris's disappearance from his family, but he didn't know how to break it to them, especially his parents. In the end, he decided that it was best to tell Leo first. Maybe he was choosing the easy way, but he didn't think he could bear to see the look on his mother's face, not that his father wouldn't be equally crushed.

Tears slowly began to leak from his eyes as he thought about what his little brother must be going through. He had gone to the Underworld in hopes of maybe being able to find some leads on who had taken him, but he had come up with nothing. As much as he searched, the Underworld was just too big of a place.

Leo walked in and was surprised to see his eldest waiting for him. Even more surprising was the face that he was crying. "Wyatt?"

"Dad," he choked out. "It's Chris."

The color drained from Leo's face. "What happened?

"He was taken. I found this where outside the restaurant," he said, holding up the dart shakily. "I analyzed what was on it. It's a power suppressor, a long acting one at that. There was enough on there to knock _me_ out. That means Chris is in the hands of some demon and completely powerless." At that thought, he broke down completely.

"Don't worry, son," Leo comforted, wrapping his arms around him. "We'll find him." '_I hope.'_

OoooOoooOoooO

Sam peered through the darkness at his fellow captive. He was starting to worry about what had been done to him. He, Sam, had been taken before him, and the demons had brought this man in unconscious a few hours afterwards. Before Sam could wonder if the dude was alive or not, a groan echoed through the cell.

"Where am I?" the previously unconscious man asked.

"I was kind of hoping you would have that answer," Sam replied, obviously startling the other.

He pulled weakly at the chains holding him to the wall and sighed. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but I definitely don't like it. I'm Sam, by the way."

"Chris. How long have I been out?"

"Quite a while. I couldn't tell you exactly how long, my internal clock is all screwed up right now."

"Yeah, probably comes from sitting in the dark for hours on end."

The door to their cell suddenly banged open. "Ah, good, you're awake. Now the fun can begin."

OoooOoooOoooO

"So how did your brother get taken to the Underworld?" the woman who had introduced herself as Paige asked as they walked down the halls of Magic School.

Dean sighed, thinking back to the moment when Sam had been taken from him. "We were on a hunt."

"What kind of hunt?" she interrupted.

"A supernatural hunt, that's what me and my brother do. We hunt down spirits and creatures and demons and stuff like that. Anyway, we had gone to check out the death of this girl that had disappeared a couple of days ago. Coronary report says she died of dehydration and starvation. We went to see a friend of hers, who informed us that she was a witch with a mild telepathic Talent, whatever the hell that means. Then this ugly demon showed up and snatched Sam right from under my nose," Dean said in a shaky voice. "When I get a hold of that thing, I'm gonna— "

"You're going to need some help. This is a whole different level of evil that you're dealing with," she said cryptically as they passed under a large archway that led to a library. "Do my eyes deceive me or is Mr. All-Powerful actually consulting a book?" she quipped as she spotted a young man with blonde hair flipping anxiously through the pages of a massive tome. "Where's your coconspirator?"

"Chris was taken, Aunt Paige," he replied distractedly.

"What? Taken?" Her smile faded instantly from her face. For the moment, Dean was forgotten. "Does Piper know yet?"

"Dad's breaking the news to her right now."

"Do you have any idea who took him?"

"We checked with the Elders. They think this may be connected to a string of disappearances of physic-powered individuals."

"Then your guy being taken could be connected to my brother being taken," Dean said, making the other man aware of his presence.

"And you are?" he said, eying him in confusion.

"Dean Winchestor," he replied, holding his hand out.

"Wyatt Halliwell," he said, taking the hand and shaking it. "Do you have any idea what we're up against?"

"Not really, but you hunt as long as I have and you learn to be ready for anything."

Wyatt smirked. "Well, maybe together, we can find both our brothers."

Tbc…

Alright, don't complain about the length. This is long for me.


	5. Chapter Five: Pain

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

The Powers Around Us

Chapter Five

Intense pain shot through Sam as the demon stood over him. A small thread of white light was drawn out of his body into the demon's waiting hands. As the collection in the demon's hands grew bigger, the pain became even more severe. It felt as if a piece of his very soul were being extracted from him.

"That's enough," the demon said, smiling cruelly down at him. "We don't want to kill you yet, now do we? If it's any consolation, this will hurt him a lot more than it hurts you."

The demon then moved on to Chris. Sam stared in horror as what had just been done to him was done to the other. However, whereas there as a thread of white light coming out of his body, Chris's was a much thicker silver beam and obviously caused him much more pain. Sam could see that it took all the will power Chris had not to cry out in pain.

The demon chuckled as he stopped. "Don't worry, I'm not done with either of you yet. However, I don't want you to die before we can suck every ounce of your powers out of you, and then you will die. And I promise, it will be painful."

OoooOoooOoooO

"So," Wyatt said conversationally as each of them searched through a book, hoping to find a clue as to who took their brothers. "What's your Talent?"

"I don't have one," Dean said dismissively. "Sammy's the one with the weird powers."

"Of course you have one, you wouldn't have been able to find the entrance to Magic School without one," Wyatt explained. "There's nothing that you have an uncanny knack for?"

"Unless you count hunting."

"That's a Talent," Wyatt said, looking up as if inspired. "In fact, it's a Talent we could very well put to damn good use now."

Dean looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been looking for a clue that would lead us to Chris and Sam, but we don't need a clue if you're a Hunter," Wyatt said excitedly. "You can lead us there."

"And how will we beat the big bad demons once we get there?" Dean said sardonically.

Wyatt smirked cockily. "You get us there, and I can handle the demons."

OoooOoooOoooO

Chris struggled to breathe. The demon had left him very drained the last time he had come. He wasn't sure how many times that had made, he had lost count at about six or seven. He didn't know how much longer he could last under these conditions. He looked over at Sam and noticed that his breathing was labored as well. However, he seemed to be in a much better shape than Chris himself was.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Sam's voice sounded so far away to Chris.

"Yeah," he answered faintly, wanting to reassure him more but not finding the energy.

Sam looked on as Chris slowly slipped into oblivion and prayed that someone would help them before it was too late for either of them.

Tbc…

Short, I know. Review and I'll update faster!


	6. Chapter Six: Discourse and Discussions

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

The Powers Around Us

Chapter Six

Chris raised his head groggily as he came to. "Where's Wyatt when you need him?" he asked rhetorically.

"Wyatt?"

Chris smiled faintly. "My very overprotective older brother. He's always bailed me out of these kinds of messes before."

Sam smirked. "I know how that is."

"Older brother, too, eh?"

"Yeah, Dean. Always been there for me, saving my ass, keeping me out of trouble."

"And probably getting you in trouble more often than not if he's anything like Wyatt," Chris pointed out and then grew serious. "I don't think he's going to get here in time."

"Don't say that. I'm sure both of our brothers are looking for us right now, and if yours is anything like mine, they're not going to stop for anything."

"Sam, you and I both know that I don't have much time yet. They've taken nearly all of me that there is," Chris said weakly.

"What are they doing to us? I get that they're taking our powers, but why is it making us so weak?"

"Our powers are connected to our souls. The more they take, the closer we get to death. Because you're only a Talent, your soul isn't all magic like mine. That's why they don't take as much from you at a time. My guess would be that any human soul with no magic would probably contaminate whatever they are trying to do, which is why you'll be alive when are brothers arrive," Chris explained sadly.

"Don't talk like that!" Sam said with as much force as he could muster. "We are both getting out of this."

If Chris was listening, he didn't acknowledge Sam's input. "You know, my brother once made me swear that I wouldn't die until after him. It was back when we were teenagers. I had stepped in front of a dark lighter arrow that was aimed at him. He got so mad…" he trailed off, succumbing to the darkness that was at the edge of his vision. "I need you to do something for me," he said before oblivion could take over.

"What?"

"I want you to tell Wyatt that I'm sorry I didn't keep my word." With that, he finally lost the battle and slipped back into unconsciousness.

OoooOoooOoooO

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Wyatt asked for what seemed to Dean to be the thousandth time.

"Yes! Would you trust me? I am the one with the Hunting Talent, right?" he snapped, annoyed.

Wyatt sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just, Chris is my baby brother, ya know? I was suppose to protect him. Great job I did."

"I'm sure you did all that you could for him, unlike me." Dean sighed. "I just stood there and let that demon take him."

"Well, whatever we did or didn't do, we're going to get them back now," Wyatt stated.

"I agree," Dean said as they came to another cave entrance. "And I think that we've just reached where they are."

They peeked into the entrance, scanning the room cautiously for demons or traps. Finding none, they stepped further in. The sight that met them horrified them. Their brothers, chained against the wall, barely breathing.

Tbc…

Reviews make me write!


	7. Chapter Seven: Not Out Yet

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

The Powers Around Us

Chapter Seven

"My bedroom is down the hall, you can lay him down in there," Wyatt instructed as he orbed them all into the hallway of the Manor. He looked down at his unconscious baby brother and struggled to keep it together as he fought to breathe. Whoever had done this was going to pay dearly!

He brought Chris his room and lay him down on the bed. He tried to heal him again, but, just as it hadn't in the Underworld, it didn't work. What was wrong with him? Wyatt couldn't even find any injuries, at least, not physical injuries. Suddenly inspired, he dove into the connection between them, searching in vain for something that could explain his brother's state.

Meanwhile, in Wyatt's room, Dean was checking Sam over with a studied eye, trying very hard not to let the fact that this was his _brother_ affect his ability to find out what was wrong with him. Seeing no tangible injury, he gently tried to rouse Sam.

His younger brother groaned and feebly opened his eyes a crack. "Dean?" he said faintly.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm here," Dean assured him.

"It's Sam," he replied, smiling weakly.

Dean smiled sadly. "Yeah, whatever. What happened?"

"Demon…" Sam said dimly, starting to lose his grasp on consciousness. "Took power… Chris said… part of our… soul…" With that, he slipped back into unawareness.

Dean rushed into the room where Wyatt had gone with Chris. "Wyatt," he said, noticing that a woman and a man had joined him. "Is it possible for someone to have taken their powers by taking their souls?"

OoooOoooOoooO

"It doesn't make any sense!" Wyatt yelled in frustration as he flipped through the Book of Shadows in the attic. "Why would he take theirs souls if all he wanted was their powers? There are much easier ways to steal someone's powers."

"Well, if it's easier to steal powers that way, then wouldn't it be easier to get them back?" Dean suggested.

"That's stands to reason," Wyatt conceded. "I know there was an entry in here about souls! I'm not Chris, I don't have this thing memorized!" Suddenly, the pages of the book began turning on their own until it was open to the entry he was looking for.

"Does it do that often?" Dean asked, eyeing the book with a suspicious and apprehensive look.

"Yeah, Grams, Grandma, and Aunt Prue don't sit idly by even in the afterlife," Wyatt said dismissively. "Listen to this: _A soul is the very essence of a person, incorporating all attributes of that person._ _If a soul is taken from said person, either completely or partially, that person can only survive for a certain amount of time. _That means if a soul is stolen, any powers that person had would go with it."

"It also means that Chris and Sam don't have much longer to live," Dean pointed out.

"Not if I can help it," Wyatt stated.

Tbc…

Ya'll didn't think it would be that easy, now, did ya? I'd say they're going to have a hell of a fight ahead of them. : )


End file.
